


my boy builds coffins

by JedIrem



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Confused Chris, Evanstan - Freeform, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay male characters, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, except sebastian, he is sad, i havent decided, like omg, sebastian is shy, there may be happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedIrem/pseuds/JedIrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a lonely cemetery caretaker who can speak with the souls and Chris is a soul who cannot find peace.</p><p>"I've never felt like I was living."</p>
            </blockquote>





	my boy builds coffins

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is the first fic i wrote in english. i'm not a native speaker and there may be mistakes and i apologize beforehand. also, this is a super-duper short story ((sorry)) and there will be multiple chapters
> 
> geez, i suck at writing notes

“...and I told him that…” Sebastian is walking with a little girl in the cemetery with a flashlight in his hand. The girl is seven years old and had died when she was five because of her ASD. Her black hair is braided and she is wearing a dark blue dress. Holding tight onto Sebastian’s jacket, she nods as she tells him to go on talking.

“...then the guy walked away, crying.” He grimaces. “Do you think that I was rude to him, Marjorie?” He stops and turns to little Marjorie with a disturbed face expression. “I don’t like rejecting people who want to keep seeing the ones they love but they can’t come here in the middle of the night. It’s forbidden!” He sighs and they keep walking together.

The sky is incredibly dark that night. Normally, every star on the sky would shine with all of their light and leave no room to remain unseen. But this time is different. The sound of a mild wind makes Sebastian and Marjorie shiver and turn around to look at the empty cemetery. Nothing seems odd (except for the stars). Sebastian tries to take a guess about the stars.

“Is it gonna rain?” he hums to himself and narrows his eyes. Maybe he should take precautions for his humble cottage. Or else rain might cause damp smell in it. He couldn’t see any cloud when he looked at the sky. When Marjorie pulls his jacket’s skirt for attracting his attention, he sighs and smiles at her. Marjorie looks so innocent to him suddenly. Maybe it’s because of the way she looks. Pale skin, a little bit blush on her cheeks and big green eyes. Mixing with her braids and dress, Sebastian could do anything for her.

They stand in front of an open burial pit which was prepared for a funeral tomorrow. A big, dark hole like tonight’s sky. Waiting to be filled with not just a body but with memories. Memories of good and bad times, life. Everything is ready, even the gravestone. Unlike the other gravestones, this one is slightly bigger and sophisticated. Sebastian murmurs the name on it.

“Christopher Robert Evans.” Frowning, “Why do you think he died, Marjorie?” he asks. He always tries to take a guess about people’s cause of death. He is a curious man, what could he say more?

Marjorie just shrugs. “Maybe his heart hurt like mine. My heart used to hurt everyday, ma would give me pills and tell me to keep breathing.” Shaking her head with disapproval, “It hurt so much,” she whispers. “And I stopped breathing.” She turns to Sebastian with a desperate look in her eyes.

Sebastian wants to hold the little girl’s hand but he can’t, because Marjorie had died from ASD two years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: lovingfionn


End file.
